


Cooking

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael makes dinner and rocks out as he does. Gavin sneaks in and enjoys the accidental serenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

Michael sighed as he stared at his kitchen expectantly. He was hungry, damn hungry, and his only option was to cook. It was a Sunday, so most of the places he got delivery from were closed, and fuck if he was gonna go out and get something. That'd mean he'd have to take of his MLP pajama pants and put on more than an undershirt, and that was simply impossible. You couldn't get Michael out of his jammies on a Sunday for anything more than a good fuck or a hot shower.

Gavin was out at the moment, having early plans with Barbara and a couple other of their coworkers. Michael had been invited but there was no way he'd be in any mood to hang as early as they were. It was about noon now, and the auburn-haired man had finally been roused from a heavy slumber by his rumbling stomach, unable to ignore the gnawing pain of hunger any longer. He sighed as he flipped open the cupboards, searching for anything that looked good.

Giving up on the cupboards for a moment, he pulled open the fridge, taking a glance inside. He and Gavin often lived like they were still bachelors, surviving mainly on take out and going to restaurants. The weekends were the only times they really cooked, so there wasn't a lot to use. He spotted a package of chicken and looked at it, contemplating for a moment before shrugging and pulling it out. He'd make something easy, what's easier than chicken on the stove? He set the chicken out and pulled out his iphone, checking for texts before opening the music and setting it on shuffle.

Marianas Trench blared out and he shrugged, putting the iphone down to the side and humming along with the music. He got out a deep cooking pan and some cooking oil, setting them to the side. Grabbing a can of Italian-seasoned bread crumbs, he dumped some out onto a plate, preparing. He set the pan on the stove, pouring in enough oil to coat the bottom and turned on the heat.

He turned to the chicken now, cutting the package open and staring for a moment, deciding on whether to make some for Gavin too. The man would probably be home sometime soon, but who knows if he already ate? Michael shrugged off the wonder and decided to just do it, someone would eat it in the end. As he washed his hands in preperation, the song changes, Motion City Soundtrack now booming through the kitchen. Michael grinned, already nodding his head with the music, feeling a bit energized from it.

He headed back to the chicken, pulling out a breast and coating it in crumbs as he began to sing with the music. _"In early '99, I beat the ocarina of time. I'm quite the legend in this tooown."_ he was grinning now, grabbing a second breast and coating it as well.

_"My friends get wicked shit from all the foul-mouthed fools you roll with._   
_Just push your luck, there will be blood, mostly likely your own carnage._   
_We all just wanna do our thing, without the misery you bring._   
_Go fuck yourselves, leave us alone."_

He finished the chicken as the chorus began, belting out the lyrics as he put the chicken in the pot, a quiet sizzling coming from it as he did.

_"You all need to go away,_   
_You motherfuckers._   
_You all need to leave me and my homeboys alone._   
_You all need to go away,_   
_You motherfuckers._   
_You all need to leave me and my sensitive homeboys alone."_

Immersed in the music and his cooking, the man failed to hear the door opening, Gavin quietly returning home. The Brit was about to call out for him when he heard him singing. Gavin loved to hear Michael sing, but the man clammed up if asked to, so the only chances Gavin got to hear it was when he caught the man in the act already. He peeked into the kitchen, smiling as he saw the other man bouncing around and singing unabashedly as he cooked.

When he was sure he wouldn't be noticed, Gavin leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene in front of him with a pleased smile. Michael continued to cook, not noticing his audience.

_"I can't say that character would be one of your strongest assets._   
_Not that we're perfect, merely extra perfect._   
_So don't think you know a thing about a thing you know nothing about._   
_Go fuck yourselves, leave us alone."_

The curly-haired man sang with extra emphasis on the curses, grinning to himself as he did. It was one of his favorite parts about that song in particular, so how could he not? He grabbed a fork and flipped the chicken expertly, the side that was down on the pan now a crunchy golden brown color. As the other sides cooked, Michael grabbed a potato from a cupboard, rinsing it and poking a few holes in it before tossing it in the microwave to cook.

The bridge of the song came, and it was Michael's favorite section, so he ignored cooking to focus on singing the words as loudly and best he could.

_"When the fever hits the fan,_   
_And you spell out your commands,_   
_Remember that we all feel the weather,_   
_That we all feel the weathering hours of disconnect._   
_That we may fear the Litmus test,_   
_Stay tuned, the rest must fill this quest._   
_For a better way to all stick together,_   
_Way to all stick together, you goddamn hypocrites!"_

He practically shouted the last few words, but that's how it went. It was completely silent for a moment before the music started back up, and Michael was nodding along with it again, checking his chicken and grabbing plates. He would put plastic over Gavin's if the man wasn't home soon. He pulled the chicken off, two on each plate, grabbing the potato as the microwave beeped and putting it on one.

The final chorus began, and Michael was still grinning as he dressed his potato how he liked it, and sang the final words.

_"You all need to go away_   
_You motherfuckers_   
_You all need to leave me and my homeboys alone_   
_You all need to go away_   
_You motherfuckers_   
_You all need to leave me and my sensitive homeboys alone."_

  
"Word."

Michael flipped around as the spoken 'word' that ended the song came from someone else's mouth. His cheeks flared pink as he saw Gavin in the doorway, smiling like an idiot at him. "What the fuck are you doing, you fuckin weirdo?! Don't spy on people!" embarrassment flowed over him, and he turned away to hide his reddening cheeks. Gavin 'aww'ed and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on a shoulder. "Love, don't be like that. I just thought it was a nice scene, I didn't want to interrupt you. You know I love your singing."

The older man humphed, pulling away only to turn and face Gavin. The younger gave him a gentle kiss before pulling away with a smile. "So what, I don't get a potato?" he asked jokingly, and Michael rolled his eyes. "I didn't know if you'd be home, dipshit." despite his harsh words, he got another potato for Gavin, rinsing and popping it in the microwave. Gavin smiled, pressing Michael against the back of the counter and kissing him again, occupying him until the microwave beeped.

As it did, Michael pulled away and grabbed his own plate, heading toward the table. Gavin pouted. "You aren't gonna serenade my potato too?" Michael flipped him off. "Sing to your own potato, you sneaky creep." Gavin just grinned, dressing his potato before hurrying to go eat with his boyfriend.


End file.
